Norma Sutters (Novel Series)
Norma Sutters is a main character and a survivor first appearing in The Walking Dead: Invasion. She is descibred to be a plump, African-American woman in her forties. Pre-Apocalypse Pleasant Hill Area, South Macon Norma was born in a poor family, and was youngest of the six children. Her father had already passed away before she was born, and her mother died during Norma's sophomore year in school. Norma came from a family who were rheumatic; her father had gout and arthritis, while her mother had osteoporosis and was also diabetic. This affected Norma in later years. In order to support her family, Norma started playing the organs and sang the blues in nearby taverns and bars. Norma took a lot of "shit" from strangers, most notably from men. Because of this she never trusted any man, and never started dating one. Jasper, Florida Norma is very faithful, and her faith got her the job of assistant choir leader in Calvary Baptist Church located in Jasper, Florida. Norma thought she would never find a man who she could trust. A thug, former meth addict and a man gotten right with the Lord however restored Norma's faith in men. The man named Miles Littleton acted as her little brother, and their friendship was both platonic and healing before the Turn. Post-Apocalypse After the apocalypse started, Miles heard from Pastor Helms that a caravan of survivors has been founded and is the salvation to the infection. Miles promised he would get back to Norma, but never came. Norma is later found by Jeremiah, Stephen and Reese, and starts to travel with them to find Most Holy Redeemer Parish. "Search and Destroy" A little over a year passes, and Norma now survives with the Woodbury citizens. After Norma decides to part ways with Lilly and Tommy, she is soon captured by the grunts. Norma accidentally trips on her heels and the open manhole cover, and hits her head on the rim of the pavement, blood spurting from her scalp, and lastly falling through the manhole. Norma survives the incident, and resides in a new community, Sixteenth Street. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Norma has killed: *Stephen Pembry *Reese Lee Hawthorne (Along with David, Harold and Miles) *Leland Burress (Along with David, Harold and Miles) *Louis Packard (Along with David, Harold and Miles) *Harlan (Along with David, Harold and Miles) *Earl Jerico (Along with David, Harold and Miles) *Thurston Breen (Along with David, Harold and Miles) *Several unnamed Most Holy Redeemer Parish members *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Novel Series *"Invasion" *"Search and Destroy" *"Return to Woodbury" Trivia *Norma is one of the three characters in the whole The Walking Dead franchise to have a catchphrase, others being Axel and Sarah. **Norma is often heard saying, "Lord, Lord, Lord...". *Although Norma is said to be in her twenties during "Invasion", the novel "Return to Woodbury" states that she turned forty few years back. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Alive Category:Religious Category:The Walking Dead: Invasion Category:The Walking Dead: Search and Destroy Category:Unseen Category:Main Characters Category:Novels Category:Addicts